d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin "Zap" Franz
The Dragoncraft feat is from the . |DR= |immune= |resist=acid 5 (mantle) |SR= |fort=+3 |ref=+1 |will=+10 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30 ft. |melee=Quarterstaff +5 (1d6+1) |ranged= |BAB= |grp=+5 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear= , , Quarterstaff, Ring of Protection +1 |sa= |magic= |prohibited= |domains= |SLAcl= |SLA= |tag3= |str=13 |dex=8 |con=13 |int=18 |wis=18 |cha=10 |sq=Summon Familiar, Scribe Scroll |feats=Dragoncraft, Eschew Materials, Skill Focus (Craft(Weaponsmith)), Craft Wand |skills= , , plus 44 points |possessions= |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants= |summary=Mercenary dragonhunter skilled at crafting Dragoncraft equipment from his kills }} Original stats of 13, 8, 13, 18, 17, 9; advanced Cha and Wis Edwin is aspiring to take over from Alaric someday, either by force or persuasion. He feels his magic is the strength behind the throne that keeps everyone alive through their dangerous dragon fights. In truth, though, it’s Blaz that does the healing and protecting; Edwin’s defense is a good offense. Crafting Additionally, Edwin is the group’s main crafter. The rules for crafting are laid out clearly in the SRD. For Edwin, his crafting checks look like the following: He is the most skilled in the art of transforming dragon body parts into weapons and armor. Garin assists often in the creation of the base weapon part, but Edwin must make the dragoncraft component (since he has the Dragoncraft feat, while Garin does not). He has in Weaponsmithing and in Armorsmithing. Therefore, to craft a masterwork longsword, the longsword is 150sp, the masterwork component is 3,000sp. As a martial weapon, the DC is 18 to craft. On average, each week he’ll get a 28 on his Weaponsmithing roll (1d20 = 10), so would complete 28\times 18=504\ \mbox{sp} of work per week. This would finish the longsword in a third of a week (since 504 is more than three times 150). The masterwork component would be 28\times 20=560\ \mbox{sp} of work per week. That would finish the masterwork component in five and a half weeks. If this were to become a dragonfang weapon, the dragoncraft component would be an additional 3,000sp at DC 25. On average he’ll still make this check, and finish 28\times 25=700\ \mbox{sp} per week of work. This would take him 4.25 weeks to complete. So on his own, Edwin could create a Dragoncraft item in 10.25 weeks, without taking the voluntary +10 DC to complete it faster. The shop has the services of a weaponsmith and two armorers who have +16 in their checks in their area. So, the most effective use of their time is for Edwin to craft the Dragoncraft component while at the same time, Garin makes the base item, and a hireling makes the masterwork component. After Garin's done with the base item (a week or so), he can then assist the hireling with the masterwork component, since he can pretty much always make the DC 10 check to assist. That would make the hireling's skill a +18, meaning the masterwork component would finish in about 6 weeks, which would be longer than Edwin working on the Dragoncraft component. So the weapon would be done in about 6 weeks. Tactics Edwin will enter battle with shield (+4 AC for 8 min) active on his person if given enough time. If against a dragon he knows, resist energy as well, of the type that the dragon’s breath weapon deals. If cornered, he will use fly''to get away, or ''fire shield and stoneskin to resist more attacks. His enlarge person spell is usually cast on one of his allies rather than himself (usually Berg, rather than Alaric, unless Alaric specifically asks for it.) His attacking spells of magic missile, acid splash, scorching ray, fireball, ice storm and lightning bolt get used when people are in the right formations. Dragon's breath (80 min., pick type (30 ft. cone or 60 ft. line), deals 4d6 elemental damage, can't use for 1d4+1 rounds), is good offense too. web and Tasha's hideous laughter can be used to immobilize tough combatants.